Don't Take the Girl
by music-in-me-loves-all
Summary: Sasuhina. Sasuke and Hinata growing up together. Don't own the song or Naruto


Fugaku Uchiha and his sons Sasuke(8) and Itachi(13), were packing their things and heading out to the little pond that they share with their friends the Hyuugas.

Little Hinata Hyuuga saw her Godfather and his son carrying their fishing equipment and guessed they were going out to the lake. Quickly, she ran inside to get her own pole, wanting nothing more than to go with them. She ran through the gate, leading to the lake, carrying her pole and hoping Fugaku would allow her to join them, as they were putting their things into the little row boat they barrowed from her father, Hiashi.

Sasuke looked up, hearing Hinata ask his father if she could come along. Sasuke then looked at his father with a pleading look in his eye, he clearly didn't want the girl to come along.

Fugaku looked down at his son and smiled at him, "We can't leave her behind."

Fugaku continued to look at his son saying, "Son, I know you don't want her to go, but I have a feeling that someday, you might just change your mind."

Itachi, already in the boat, was nodding his head vigorously, "I agree. I think she should come." He smiled reassuringly at Hinata.

Sasuke, already shaking his head in disagreement, said, "Take Rock Lee, take Shikamaru Nara, take my best friend Naruto. Take any boy in the world, as long as she doesn't go."

"Now, Sasuke, Hinata is Hiashi's daughter. Who does this boat belong to?" Fugaku asked his son, a

disappointed look upon his face.

"Hiashi." Sasuke mumbled.

"Exactly. Besides, what is wrong with Hinata coming along?"

"She's a girl, dad. The guys will laugh at me when they find out."

"I can keep a secret." Hinata said, stepping forward, "No one will even know I came along." She smiled at him.

Sasuke just looked at her and had to admit, she looked really cute smiling like that. Itachi also agreed, so it was no surprise when he spoke up, "It's alright, Hinata. I want you to come."

She smiled at him, "Really?"

Itachi nodded. Fugaku looked at Sasuke, "So?"

Sasuke sighed, "Fine." He moaned.

10 years later, Hinata and Sasuke were just walking out of the movie theater. They smiled thinking about the Harry Potter movie they had just seen.

Hinata, with her long lucious blue hair turned to her boyfriend, "That was amazing."

Sasuke smiled at her, his black hair still sticking up in the back, "Not as amazing as this." He pulled her into his arms and kissed her sweetly.

Hinata pulled away, smiling, and headed off to her boyfriend's car, ahead of him. Just as she was about to pull the door open, she felt someone grab her arm. Thinking it was Sasuke she started to turn, but when she felt herself being pulled back and a cold barrel pressed to her head.

Sasuke looked at the stranger in horror as he pulled his girlfriend to himself and held a gun to her head. He started toward her, but the stranger in the ski mask had started to speak.

"If you do what I tell you to there won't be any harm to the girl."

Sasuke started rummaging in his pockets pulling out anything and everything to give to the strange man, "Take my money, my wallet, my credit cards." He threw the at the feet of the man, wanting anything to just have Hinata in his arms again. He saw his watch and unlatched it in a hurry, "Here's the watch that my Grandpa gave me, here's the keys to my car. Just, please, don't take the girl."

The man made a grab for the money and hurried off in the opposite direction. Sasuke ran over to Hinata, "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." They were sitting on the ground holding each other.

"My God, I thought that I had lost you." He was currently showering her in kisses terrified at what had just happened.

The doctor had just walked out to tell the soon to be father the news, "I'm sorry, but if your child is to make it, your wife will not."

Sasuke just looked at the doctor like she had grown a third head, "Can I see her?"

She nodded, "Of course." They took a step into the room, "Mrs. Uchiha, your husband is here to see you."

"Hinata." Sasuke said, running over to his beloved, "Is it true?"

She just said, "I think it's time to go."

Sasuke walked out of the room and into the hallway of the hospital. He had barely made it out of the door before he dropped to his knees praying for some kind of miracle for his wife, his soulmate, "Take the breath you gave me, take the heart in my chest. I'll take her place if you let me. Make this my last request. Take me out of this world, but God please don't take the girl."

It was not 2 minutes after he had rejoined her that Konoha's very own 'Miracle Lady' stepped through the doors to Hinata's room.

5 years later...

Little Fugaku was running around the house his longish blue-black hair a mess and grey eyes searching for his father. Then little Hikari, with her long black hair and eyes to match Fugaku's caught up with him, "Why not use Byakugan?" She asked her brother. She knew she would have if she had the ability.

"That's cheating." Fugaku said still on high alert.

"Says who?" Hikari asked.

"Me." They turned just in time to be scooped into a hug by their father.

"Awww. Look at what you did, Hika!" Fugaku shouted to his twin.

"What do you mean look at what I did. It's not my fault that you can't focus on more than one thing."

"Alright, you two. That's enough." Sasuke interupted their fighting as he walked into the house, the smell of warm food so inviting.

"It's about time. Where have you been? I just decided I wanted to go out to the pond." Sasuke locked his arms in a super hug around his one and only soulmate, his wife, Hinata.

He smiled, "Do you know what day it is?"

She grinned back, "Of course I do. The day you didn't want me to come fishing."

"Yes, and I can't see how I'd ever be able to live without you. I need you."

"I know." She laughed, kissing the tip of his nose.

"Ewwww. Could you do that somewhere else?" Fugaku asked, looking up from his plate, "I think it's gunna make me sick."

"Shut up, Fugaku." Hikari said, swatting her brother upside the head, "Besides, I think it's cute."

"Bleh!" Fugaku shouted, before dashing off to the bathroom to be 'sick'.


End file.
